


I Have A Heart (But I Fear The Pain Of Giving It Away)

by EternityPrevails



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Confessions, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Damian ends up collapsing with a high fever one morning while Alfred is out of town. And Dick finds himself having to take care of a very sick and deliriously clingy Damian.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Dick noticed several things wrong with Damian immediately as he came down the stairs. Firstly, it was almost noon and Damian looked like he had just woken up. He hadn't showered or changed or anything which was fine it was just extremely out of character for the young man. Secondly, he looked pale and was sweating. And thirdly, he was walking very slowly with an out of it, far away kinda look in his eyes. 

Dick took another sip of his coffee trying not to be too obvious in his watching Damian. He walked down the stairs silently and came and sat at the kitchen bar laying his head down on the marble counter. If Dick hadn't already known something was wrong he defiantly did now considering that exact action was something Damian had gotten onto Dick about multiple times before. "Hey little D" he spoke carefully, he was almost certain Damian was sick but he knew if he asked straight up he would be shut down quickly "you want some food?"

"Toast" Damian mumbled without moving from his position. His voice was gravely and soft. Dick just nodded and walked toward the kitchen taking the time to subtly brush his hand against Damian's cheek, he was burning up. Dick wanted to just send him straight back to bed but Damian already ate a lot for his age and if he had been running that fever all morning it had probably burned a ton of calories. Plus Dick needed to encourage him to eat now just in case the fever got worse and he lost his appetite. So he got some bread and popped it into the toaster. He would feed him and then send him to bed with some medicine. 

The entire time the bread was toasting Dick kept a close eye on Damian. He was shivering despite the fact he was sweating and he looked pale and kinda ashy. Given the amount of sweat that was shining in his hair Dick would guess that Damian had been running a fever since last night, probably not long after they had gotten back from patrol, that is if he hadn't started developing the fever while they were on patrol. Dick didn't remember him acting odd yesterday but that didn't really mean anything especially when it came to Damian. 

"Here you go" He slid the plain toast in front of Damian and the boy looked exhausted like he hadn't slept at all last night. He began to slowly nibble on his toast looking far away and absent. Dick watched him for a second before going down to the cave where they kept most of the medicine and grabbing fever reducers and something to help Damian sleep and slipping them into his pocket. When he went back upstairs Damian had gotten through about half a slice of toast and was once again resting his head on the counter. He must have been feeling really awful to be openly showing this much vulnerability and weakness. "Damian are you okay?" He already knew the answer

Damian shook his head a tiny bit without lifting it up. "I do nottt feeeel welll" Damian was slurring his words. The fact that he was willing to admit that he didn't feel well out loud was incredibly concerning in Dicks eyes, more so than even the fact he was slurring his words. 

"How about we get you to bed" Dick offered and Damian just nodded getting up off the seat slowly. Dick resisted the urge to just pick Damian up instead he walked behind him as he walked unsteadily. They hadn't made it very far before Damian froze completely putting his hand against the wall, Dick didn't even have time to say something before Damian's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Dick caught him before he could hit the ground and picked him up carefully. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and the stickiness of his skin from all the sweat. 

Damian unconsciously curled into his chest and if it hadn't been for the situation Dick would have found it cute. Instead, he was just concerned because Damian was acting so out of character. He walked carefully up the stairs and Damian's room laying him down on his bed and flipping on the AC. He knew Damian would be disapproving once he woke up but Dick was more concerned about the fever. As soon as he was sure Damian was settled into bed he went into the bathroom grabbing a thermometer to take Damian's temperature.

103.8

Dick frowned at the number, he knew it was going to be high but he didn't like how high it was. He brushed some hair out of Damian's face and shook him by the shoulder slightly. "Dami, wake up" he just wanted to get some medicine and water in him then he would let him go back to sleep. Instead, all he got was a small groan as Damian rolled over on his side. Dick had never seen him this out of it before, It was concerning. After a few minutes of trying and failing to wake the young boy, he decided that he would just give it a little bit and try again. 

Roughly an hour later Dick went back up to Damian's room to check on him and hopefully get him to take medicine. He was still asleep. Dick sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Damian's hair trying to gently stir him, this time it worked and he blinked his eyes open lazily looking at Dick. "Hey little D, I brought you some medicine" 

He thought Damian was just going to close his eyes again and ignore him but instead, he pushed himself into a half-sitting position against the headboard of the bed. He looked like shit. Dick handed him the fever reducers and a bottle of water and watched Damian very sluggishly take them from his hand. "Dick" Damian muttered resting his head back against the board the medicine still in his hand. 

Dick was surprised to hear Damian calling him by his first name, that fever must have really been messing with his mind. "I..." he swallowed hard and covered his mouth. That was a gesture Dick recognized. He picked up the small empty trashcan beside the bed and offered it to Damian who immediately took it and began vomiting. Dick just rubbed his back wishing there was something he could do to make him feel better. 

By the time he finished throwing up everything in his system he just collapsed back against the headboard with laboured breathing and a new sheen on sweat on his forehead. "I know you don't feel good Dami, just take the medicine and you can go back to sleep." Damian looked at the pills in his hand with a frown but took them anyway, Dick was almost certain he would throw up again but he managed to keep them down at least for the time being. 

Dick helped Damian lay back down and tucked him in making sure to crank the air up as he left the room to help break the fever. Hopefully, Damian would just sleep for the rest of the day and it would be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

"help" Damian sent the one-word text because it was the only thing he could think to send. He had woken up a few minutes ago feeling super nauseous and had managed to get out of bed and to the restroom before he started violently throwing up. But now that he had finished throwing up he couldn't seem to move again. He was shaking too hard and was too dizzy and was too disoriented to get back up on his own. 

He pushed himself back from the toilet and rested his head against the wall. He closed his eyes tightly hoping to stop the world from spinning around him, His ears were ringing and everything felt like it was spinning quickly even with his eyes closed. 

He felt freezing despite the fact the could feel sweat rolling down his back between his shoulders. "Damian" he heard Dicks voice though it sounded like he was talking from underwater. he peaked his eyes opened looking at the older man crouch beside him. 

"Why are you...?" Damian's voice trailed off. He wanted to go back to sleep he felt like hell. 

"You texted me" Dicks voice was soft, Damian had texted him? He didn't remember doing that. 

"I did?" Damian looked around and noticed his phone on the bathroom floor. 

"Yes" Damian jumped when Dick spoke, his mind was being spacy and he had forgotten the older man was still crouched down beside him. "How did you get over here?"

"I don't remember" Damian muttered, he had no idea how he had gotten to the bathroom. he honestly didn't even remember getting up out of bed. Nausea suddenly swept over him and he leaned over the toilet throwing up once again. At least he remembered why it had come to the restroom because he felt awful. 

He would have forgotten about DIck again if it hadn't been for the fact he was rubbing his back and whispering to him softly. Damian couldn't tell what he was whispering though because his heart was beating too loudly in his ears.

By the time he managed to stop throwing up he was trembling too hard to even hold himself up and he felt arms wrap around him and help him sit back against the wall. He felt like he was gasping for air, his chest felt too tight, and he was confused about what was going on. 

"Damian, Damian look at me" he felt tapping on his cheek and he opened his eyes having not even realized that he closed them. DIck was crouched in front of him but he wasn't really sure when DIck had gotten there.

"Dick, help" He felt nausea wash over him again and this time he didn't feel like he had the strength to push himself back over the toilet. He gagged throwing up again and not really feeling like he had the ability to move. 

"Shh, its okay Dami" Dicks voice was comforting and made Damian feel less terrified. He couldn't remember a time he was this sick. "How about we get you out of those dirty clothes and into a nice bath?" He offered. Damian looked at his clothes. His shirt was soaked in sweat and covered in vomit, he also noticed his pants were wet which was something he hadn't noticed before and also didn't remember happening. He nodded softly a bath sounded like a good idea, maybe he wouldn't feel so awful afterwards. 

Dick helped him get undressed, which mostly consisted of DIck undressing him because he didn't really have the strength to stand up or do anything for himself. He would have been embarrassed if it had been any other situation or any other person but it was Dick and he trusted him. 

He whimpered as soon as he felt the cold water, he was already freezing and the cold water only made it worse. He no longer liked the idea of the bath, he wanted out. "I know dami, but we need to bring down your fever." 

He must have drifted off for a little bit because he woke up confused. He seemed to be wrapped up tightly in a blanket and being held, he could also hear Dick singling softly in Romani. "Pretty voice" he muttered curling up into DIck, he was so cold. He loved Dicks voice but he never really told him because he was always too prideful but the high fever was making his mind foggy and seemed to be blocking his inhibitions. 

"Thanks" Dick chuckled running his fingers through Damian's hair.

"Dick I'm cold" Damian muttered, he was shivering. 

"I know Dami its the fever, do you want to try and take some medicine?" He asked. The last time he had tried to take medicine he had gagged and thrown it up. He nodded weakly against Dicks shoulder. He must have drifted off again because he was once again woken up by Dick touching his face "Dami I'm gonna sit you down so I can grab the medicine" Dick said softly and he sat Damian on the chair. Damian watched the older man with blurry vision feeling dizzy and confused. Why was he here? Hadn't he already taken medicine? He was confused and couldn't remember what was going on, why was he so cold? He had to squeeze his eyes closed to stop the room from spinning, he wanted to be asleep.

"Dami" he opened his eyes and Dickw as now in front of him holding his hand out with two pills. "take the medicine, it will help you feel better"

He grabbed it shakily taking it and forcing himself to swallow rather than gag. "what's going on?" he muttered confused, he wasn't really sure what was going on. His memory was being faulty and he knew it but he couldn't really do anything about it. 

"After I gave you a bath I tried to put you to bed" Dick explained, Damian tried his best to focus. "But I couldn't lay you down because you kept getting distressed and fussy so I held you for a while, now I'm giving you medicine to try and help with your fever." 

Damian didn't remember any of that, everything since waking up that morning was kinda foggy and confusing. "Feel less nausea... when ... holded" Damian squeezed his eyes closed for a second trying to focus. When Dick was holding him and walking around it made him feel less sick and nauseous. And when Dick held him he felt less like he was freezing. He made childish graby hand toward Dick wanting to be picked back up. He wanted Dick to keep holding him and singing. 

He heard Dick chuckle softly and pick him back up. "Sing" he muttered cuddling into Dicks chest. He one again heard a soft laugh and Dick start singing quietly before he fell asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment  
> Yes Damian is OOC but he is also really sick and running a high fever which makes him act childish and delirious.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!  
> PLEASE


End file.
